1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure for connection between a baby bicycle and a towing bar of a baby trailer and more particularly, to a baby trailer towing connector, which enhances connection stability and safety, and provides a shock absorbing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,472 B1, a spring is connected between a trailer and a trailer linkage. As shown in FIG. 1, the first end 71 of the trailer linkage 7 is a tubular member having a cylindrical hole 711 for receiving a collar 81 of a towing bracket 8. A pin 9 is inserted through a hole 811 on the collar 81 and a hole 712 on the first end 71 of the trailer linkage 7 to fasten the trailer linkage 7 and the towing bracket 8 together. A bolt (not shown) is inserted through an aperture 82 of the towing bracket 8 and fastened to a rear wheel hub of a baby bicycle to secure the towing bracket 8 to the baby bicycle. This design still has drawbacks as follows:    1. The connection between the tubular first end 71 of the trailer linkage 7 and the collar 81 of a towing bracket 8 is unstable. When the bicycle is towing the baby trailer on the road, the pin 9 will receive a high torque. Therefore, the pin 9 may break easily after a long use.    2. The spring member provides a buffer effect when the bicycle is running over an uneven road surface. However, the shock absorbing effect of the spring member in not sufficient to eliminates all shocks during running of the bicycle over an uneven road surface, and the baby sitting in the baby trailer may feel uncomfortable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a baby trailer towing connector, which eliminates the aforesaid problem.